The applicant is well skilled in the knowledge of machines for filling containers with materials which are in a semi-liquid condition. These materials include ice cream, cottage cheese, and other materials which are in a flowable condition. With his knowledge of the art, it is the applicant's considered opinion that the art does not include the combination of positive movement of containers through the necessary operations in combination with positive location and control of the container so as to positively center the same and to prevent the container from being tipped during its transportation. Further, the art does not provide a unit which allows for a wide degree of control of the amount of fill and does not provide a higher elevation of the filled container with respect to the oncoming empty container so as to prevent any spillage of the material during container shifting and allowing continual flow from the filling head.
In accordance with the backgrounds of the invention, it is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide a container transport unit for use in conjunction with a material delivery head for the filling of containers with semi-liquid material, which ensures positive transportation of the containers in both their empty and full states.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a container transport unit for use with filling equipment for the filling of the containers with semi-liquid material which includes mechanisms for automatic centering of the container with respect to the material delivery head with the centering device also providing an elevating or elevation-shifting arrangement for the filled container.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a container transport mechanism which ensures that the containers to be filled will be delivered to the various steps of filling and lid application in an upright condition and will prevent tipping of any of the container and therefore, malfunction of the unit.
These and other advantages of the applicant's application will more fully appear upon consideration of the accompanying description which incorporates the included drawings.